What is Happiness?
by MangoFlavored x3
Summary: The happiest day of her life...or it should be. What went wrong and what caused it to go wrong? JileyMoliver.[woahh joliver would be weird]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: mmkay-basically, this story came to me when I was watching the KCA's. This story is one of those that mocks you until you write it out, and then when you finally get to it you can't find the right words. I hope you all enjoy this, please let me know in reviews. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll continue.

xoc

* * *

It should have been the happiest day of her life. It was the day that the world's most famous teen pop sensation and child star were to be wed. They had grown together, loving each other, spending every day of their lives together. She should have been the happiest person in the world. What filled her with sorrow as she slipped on the white silk masterpiece was what she would be leaving behind. Sure, he knew about her secret identity. They had planned together that Hannah would be the one getting married...never Miley. What bothered her now was the fact that she had to leave her old life behind. She was no longer plain Miley Stewart, best friends with Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oscar Oken. She would now and forever be Hannah Montana. No longer could she spend days at the beach with her husband to be, sharing sweet kisses. No longer could she spend her days carelessly, not without a wig, at least. She could no longer walk along the beach hand in hand with her lover, or share deep moments in the surf. She had to let go of her former life, never being able to tell the world that she, Miley Stewart, plain Malibu girl, was really Hannah Montana. 

She sighed yet again as she applied eyeliner carefully in her dressing room. Of course, she and Jake had an over the top wedding, filled with stars and close friends. She slumped down in her chair, longing to express her love for a forbidden one. _No, Miley. He never felt that way about you. He said so himself, and you went along with it. You can't do anything about it anymore. It's too late. You're getting married to Jake Ryan. You love him._ She felt a tear roll down her cheek and slapped her hand onto the table. "Get a hold of yourself, woman!" she cried out to herself, upset that she would have to start the makeup over. She rethought her marriage to Jake..._Sure, I love Jake...but I may love Oliver just a tiny bit more...That tiny bit may ruin my relationship with Jake, though. Jake is the best thing that ever happened to me..._ She tried not to face the cold hard truth and found it very difficult. The pop star heard a knock at her door and got up to answer it, making sure that nobody could tell if she had been crying. Her best friend, Lilly Truscott, dressed up as Lola Luffnagle, purple wig falling to the side. "Hey Lilly," she said calmly, willing herself not to cry at the fact that her best friend couldn't be her best friend. Miley giggled and fixed Lilly's wig, pulling her friend into the room and taking a full-length view of her. Lola's hair had been worn to the dress fittings to make sure that it wouldn't clash with the dress. They had picked out a lavender knee length halter dress with a ribbon wrapped around as a belt and intricate stitching detail. "Oh, Lilly...I mean Lola, you look so beautiful!" Miley exclaimed, giving Lilly a hug. "Just one more thing..." she said as she put a light purple silk flower into the wig. "Perfect."

"Me? Look at you, gorgeous!" Lilly said happily, twirling Miley around and doing a final check. "You look amazing, Miles. I'm so happy for you. We just have to fix your makeup, you have tear streaks."

Leave it to Lilly to notice the little things in life. As long as Oliver, the boy that Miley had fallen in love with over the years didn't show up at this moment, she was not threatened by tears. She set to painting her nails a pale pink shade and then pulling on her silver, strappy heeled sandals. She pulled out her curling iron, plugging it in and turning on, batting her eyes at Lilly to persuade her to put Hannah's hair into one of her signature curled updos. She pulled a small amount of hair from her wig and started putting it up, pulling a pout towards Lilly. "Fix it!" she cried unhappily, smiling as Lilly complied.

** Lilly and Miley. Hannah and Lola.** No matter how you put it, it would always spell **best friends forever. ** They had spent every moment of their lives, or almost at least, together, through laughter and tears, no matter what. They were always there for each other, and everyone knew that, even passersby on the street. Miley started to reapply her makeup, watching the growing progress on her hair. She pulled out her lipstick and put it on, smiling to make sure none got on her teeth. She looked perfect. Her hair was on, her makeup was right, now all that was needed was her veil. She grabbed it and put it on the top of her hair, pinning it in place. She smiled, imagining that it was Oliver at the end of the aisle, her as Miley, smiling and sharing a deep and meaningful first married kiss with him.

Who knew that meanwhile, that Oliver was imagining the same exact thing?

* * *

a/n I couldn't remember how to spell/what exactly Lilly's Lola last name was...Luffnagle now. Um...I know I didn't really cover Miley and Oliver's relationship and stuff, but I kind of just want the first chapter as an intro, The next chapter, if I continue at least, will be regarding Jake and Miley's relationship, Oliver and Miley's relationship, and um...probably Oliver feeling horribly. Not the longest first chapter, but it is longer than my normal ones. Hasta luego  



	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I'm back, here's chapter two. I made it slightly longer so that I could make up for taking so long to update. I hope you enjoy it! oh, and last chapter i FINALLY figured out how to do that liney thing. VVV so basically, i'm really proud of myself.

* * *

Oliver ran into Miley's changing room. He ran up to her and kissed her, his hands running through her hair. She slowly deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled and pulled away slowly, looking at her-wait...Jackson? _Damn, I'm dreaming again!_ Oliver shook himself awake and sighed. "So close! It was so real!" he said to himself, hitting himself on the head. "Come on, you're the best man! Jake is your best friend, you can't do this to him!"

Jake stuck his head into the dressing room and asked curiously, "Do what?"

"Uh...let you go out there with a crooked tie. It's um...bothering me..." Oliver stammered, getting to his feet and straightening Jake's tie. "So, how excited are you, soon to be Mr. Hannah Montana?" he teased, smiling widely. _Good for you, Oliver. Just keep it hidden and nobody will ever know._

Jake chuckled and replied, "You mean Mr. Miley Stewart!"

* * *

Miley giggled as Lilly finished, "...and so the string goes, 'Nope, I'm a frayed knot!!!" and burst into laughter.

"Lilly, can you go check on Jake and see how close he is to being ready? Because the wedding is supposed to start in um..." Miley trailed off and looked at the clock. "Thirty minutes."

As Lilly agreed and left the room, Miley stared at her reflection sadly. _What have you become? Normal you would have told Oliver, MADE him love you. Now look at you. Crying on your wedding day because you never spoke up. _Miley turned away from the mirror and walked slowly to the couch, making sure that her dress wouldn't wrinkle. She curled up into a little ball and cried, her nose running and the tears soaking through the fabric of her dress. She heard a knock on the door and her father saying, "Hey Bud. You almost ready to go? We have to get down the aisle soon!" Miley sat up quickly and wiped her eyes. "Um, yep, faster then you can say sweet frozen niblets ten times!" she called out, running to her mirror and double checking her makeup. "Maybe twenty!" she yelled, running to the door and looking at her father. "Daddy, can you go get Lilly for me?" she asked, smiling as her father looked at her kindly.

Lilly ran into the dressing room, slamming the door behind her. "Okay, let's get this show on the road!" she yelled, double checking that Miley's makeup was fabulous. "Okay, great. I'll see you at the end of the aisle!" Lilly said, giving Miley one last hug before the big event. Miley stepped out of the dressing room and linked arms with her dad. Together they walked towards the door, smiling as Miley's cousin Luanne's daughter walked down the aisle as flower girl. Oliver and Lilly walked down the aisle together next, splitting at the front. Jake was already at the beginning. Miley stared at Oliver, thankful that he was standing next to Jake.

When did Miley start to like him? She thought back as she walked down the aisle. It was definitely shortly after they had met. Miley tried to remember the exact moment that she realized that she liked him. She couldn't recall it, but did remember how horrible she felt after finding out he didn't like her after knowing she was Hannah Montana. She could remember the scene perfectly. She tried to disgust Oliver as Hannah Montana, but when it failed, she gave up and told Oliver straight up-she was Hannah Montana.

"_I'm Hannah Montana. Me. Miley" she said, pulling off her wig._

_After Oliver fainted and gained consciousness again, they started talking about Hannah._

"_How come you didn't tell me?" he asked, getting angry._

"_I'm sorry, it's just that...I knew that you were so in love with Hannah that I was afraid that maybe...you might..." Miley trailed off._

"_Be in love with you?" Oliver asked, hoping Miley couldn't tell. "Well...do you think I am?" he asked._

"_I don't know...you tell me!" Miley said, trying to figure this out. "Come on, Oliver," Miley said, exasperated. _Just tell me you like me already! _she was thinking. "Let's face it. The girl that you thought you loved is standing right here, and the truth is, you don't love her." It was the hardest thing for her to say, but she knew that it was true and just wanted him to admit it._

"_Wow...I think you're right!" Oliver said, pretending that it was true. He only said it because he thought that Miley didn't want him to be in love with her. "That's two years of my life I'll never get back," he joked, trying to loosen the air._

_Miley laughed and replied, "Sorry about that. So...what do you think, are we gonna be okay?" She looked at him carefully, caring very much about his answer. _

"_Yeah, we're okay," he said, holding his arms out for a hug._

"_Anything?" Miley asked, hiding the desperation she felt. _

"_Nope...in fact, it's getting a little awkward," he replied, pulling away._

_Later that night, Miley cried herself to sleep after attacking the pages of her diary with hateful words and dark poetry. _

Miley smiled. _Halfway through the aisle and that much closer to marrying Jake! _ she thought, putting on a fake smile. She looked at Oliver one last time. _Now is the time to let him go. It's the best thing for him and for you. Jake is in love with you, and you know that you love him too. Oliver can now marry whoever he wants and by letting him go he won't have any guilt. At least he's your best friend!_

* * *

Miley battled with herself silently, already three quarters up the aisle. She took the last few steps and hugged her dad before stepping up onto the alter. She smiled at Jake and held his hand, staring at the priest. He nodded to them, knowing Miley's secret. He was going to wed them as Hannah and Jake, and then lead them to the marriage center to get themselves officially married, both as Miley and Jake and Hannah and Jake.

"We are gathered here today to wed this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest started, continuing on to tell them about their responsibilities as a married couple. He said to the crowd, "Now, Hannah and Jake will be saying their vows. They wrote these vows themselves, and it comes from the heart. Jake, you may start."

"Hannah, I've loved you ever since I met you. I trust you with my heart and I'll never let you go. You're always there for me, when I'm up and when I'm down. On my good days and bad, you're always there to comfort me. We've never fought and I'm thankful for that. I love waking up in the morning because I know that means that I can see you that much sooner. When I'm in a bad mood in the morning, just the sight of your brighter than bright smile and the sound of your voice brings me to the highest of highs. I was so amazed when you said yes to be mine forever because I never thought I was good enough for someone as amazing as you. I love you," Jake said, smiling the entire time. Miley felt tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks. She squeezed his hands, a silent reply.

"Hannah, you may read your vows now," the priest said, breaking the beautiful silence.

"Jake, you're the most amazing person I could ever have ended up with and I'm so grateful for meeting you. I've told you all of my secrets and you know me as well as I know myself. We are the best of friends and I'm sure that if anything were to happen to you I would die. I love you more than any..." Miley trailed off and shook her head, letting some tears fall. She made a quick revision and wiped a tear away, starting again. "I love you more than anyone else could. You're my sunshine and my happiness, my stars and my moon. You're the reason I've stayed sane all of these years. You're the most amazing, sweet, comforting, understanding guy I could ever meet, and I love you more and more each day. I know that you'll always get what I say...and I know that you'll always be there for me, even when it seems like I'm not there for you. I love you. Count all the grains of sand in the world, all of the stars in the sky, all of the roses in the world, and you'll know a fraction of just how much."

Both Miley and Jake were crying and smiling, their hearts filled with the happiness that only they could understand.

"Jake, do you take Hannah to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do," Jake said, smiling widely.

"Hannah, do you take Jake to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Miley opened her mouth and then closed it, tears streaming freely out of her cheeks. "I..."

* * *

a/n: ooh what's gonna happen now? Cliffie? Idk what's happening yet. So um. That's why I stopped typing. Pretty long chapter, I'm glad with it. :D 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: in case you're wondering, these thoughts are racing through her mind at light speed. It's not like she's thinking all of these thoughts for a while and being all silent for like ten minutes. Haha, thought I'd clear that up. Okay, so this is probably all going to be flashbacks, and I'm ending this story now. I kinda gave up on this story, sorry. (which explains the 2 months without me updating)!

Disclaimer- Just the other day, I said, "Hey, I want to buy Hannah Montana!" So I ran over to Disney Channel Headquarters, and found out that the eighty-seven cents I possessed wasn't quite going to cover it. Boo. Time to start saving up again:D

* * *

_Miley sat on the beach, her toes in the sand and her head in her knees. She had been sitting there crying for hours. She felt a light mist from the sea hit her face and pulled her knees in closer, sniffling. Jake Ryan. She'd waited such a long time for him. They finally kissed, and then the news. "Frankie Muniz was going to do a movie but he dropped out. I fly to Romania tonight," he said, expecting her to wait for him. She pushed him over and ran to the shore, tears already streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what had happened. She climbed the side of a mountain, the footholds worn in from her frequent visits. She sat at the top, waiting there for the sunset. Watching it go down, her tears slowed as she savored the beauty of the moment. _

_"Miles? You okay?" _

_She turned, surprised. This was __**her**__ spot...she'd never seen anyone else there. It was on a cliff, overlooking the entire beach. She had spent a lot of time there when she was upset. She looked back into the face of Oliver, who was looking at her cautiously. He smiled kindly and then sat next to her. He put his arm around her shivering body and wiped away her tears. There was no need for words, everything was understood. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he gave her a light squeeze. She smiled up at him and scooted in closer, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. She fell asleep this way and woke up in her own bed. The next day, she found him at his usual spot on the beach and gave him a hug. Before letting go, she whispered in his ear, "Thanks for everything, Oliver," and kissed his cheek. She smiled at him then turned to find Lilly. He touched the spot where her soft lips had pressed against his face and grinned, the first real smile he had experienced in days. "Anytime, Miles," he said softly, taking a seat next to Lilly and pretending to be interested in their conversation. _

Miley took a deep breath and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She remembered how much she and Oliver had been through.

_"Thank you," Oliver mouthed to Miley after she had helped save his relationship. Miley smiled back and then sat down. His excuse had been that she was in love with him. She played it off as a joke, but she really did care for him. Did she love him? It can't have been love, not at that age, but she did like him a lot. She had to hide it in front of Oliver, because his happiness was most important to her._

"I..." she tried again, tears now spilling out of her eyes.

_She couldn't go through with it. She'd forget the words and embarrass herself in front of the nation, yet again. Why did Dad think that it would help her get over forgetting the national anthem? "Na-na-na life, na-na-nan-tight, ba-da-da-da-da, it's all na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na ya never know where you'll...na, and I'm gonna take my shabada, I'm still getting it wrong , " she finished, sitting on the ground. '__**I knew it would fail**__,' she thought. "Hold on tight," she heard from a familiar voice. She popped her head up, smiling as she saw Oliver encouraging everyone to sing with him. She felt her confidence raise at the thought that she had her best friend back and finished the concert well. She was still grateful to Oliver for that._

And right there and then she thought that she couldn't go through with it. She knew that if she married Jake, she'd regret it for the rest of her life, and though she loved Jake, she didn't want to spend her life comparing him to Oliver. She knew what she had to do, but somehow she never realized it would be so hard. **'Do I love Jake as much as Oliver?' **she thought to herself. She thought back to how long it took for her to give in to Jake. She remembered how long he begged and pleaded for one date, and how different he was from her expectations. She remembered how much her first kiss with him meant, and how heartbroken she was after. She remembered everything, and she knew that he really was the perfect man. Thinking back to Oliver, she recalled every year of their friendship. She remembered calling him a donut; she remembered laughing at his stupid jokes. But above all else, she remembered how much she loved him...as a brother. As Miley came to this surprising revelation, she opened her mouth and let the words flow out of it. "I do," she said, and the feeling that rushed through her body was a mixture of relief and true happiness. She heard someone in the background saying, "You may now kiss the bride," but didn't comprehend anything except the feeling of Jake's mouth on hers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you: Mr. and Mrs. Jake Ryan!" the priest exclaimed.

She held Jake's hand and felt sheer joy in knowing that any time she fell, he'd be there to catch her. She squeezed his hand again as they traveled out of the church. Once they reached the limo she sat next to him and said, "I love you, Jake Ryan. So much."

And for once, when he replied, "I love you, Miley Stewart," she didn't imagine it was Oliver.

* * *

a/n: i couldn't let Jake get hurt like that. I'm mean, but I'm not downright cruel. :P 


End file.
